


You taking care of me

by DaniTsubasa



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Affection, Bathing/Washing, Battle, Blood, Conversations, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kissing, Love, Neck Kissing, Pain, Peter carries wounded Gamora in his lap, Rain, Shower Together, Smile, Team, Team as Family, True Love, True Love's Kiss, dozzing off in the bath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa/pseuds/DaniTsubasa
Summary: After being taken away by Thanos, Gamora never had anyone else to take care of her in difficult times during and after the battles. Until she meets the Star Lord.





	You taking care of me

**Author's Note:**

> Guardians of the Galaxy and their characters don't belong to me, I leave the credits to Marvel.
> 
> This same story was posted by me in Nyah Fanfiction.

                It was definitely not a good day for the Guardians. Their mission was to enter a jungle and recover an important equipment stolen from the city alongside by thugs with a treacherous choice of escape route. The close-knit trees prevented them from running straight all the time, and it fumbled when they tried to make a few moves. To make matters worse, Rocket was safe, with the criminal pursuing him properly dead, but there was no chance of him alone carrying the equipment that was there. Drax and Groot were in fury knocking down some of the criminals elsewhere. Mantis was cornered a little later, with two blasters pointed toward two bandits who were also pointing their guns at her. Peter looked at her and saw the fear on her face, she had learned to shoot well, but it was the first time in a real risk situation, usually she only covered the battles.

                The Guardians' leader knew that distraction could mean the end of him, or of the whole team, but before continuing on his way he saw something strange happen. The criminals who threatened Mantis suddenly seemed indecisive, confused, and shaken, as if confronting Mantis had frightened them. Was that a new power awakening in her? One of them fired, and Mantis fired back at the same time by reflex, eliminating them instantly. Then she fastened the blasters on her clothes and squeezed her left arm, she had been hit with a scraping shot, but it didn't look serious. Peter turned his attention away and ran back when he heard Gamora scream. The warrior painfully removed a small knife stuck in her abdomen and threw it back at the man in front of her, striking him in the center of the forehead and killing him instantly. The silence around them indicated that it was over, all the criminals had fallen.

                Peter ran to his wife in time to see her face contort in pain and she slid to the ground leaning against the trunk of a tree. He crouched down beside her and took her hand, bringing the other to her cheek, for her to look at him. Gamora stared at him and her gaze was clear, which made him a little more relieved, but she was still bleeding. Their attention was diverted upward when they heard something breaking. Peter pushed her to the ground and settled over her, receiving the full impact of the branch that fell off the top of the big tree and hit his back. He held tight to keep from being pushed and crushing Gamora with his weight, took a deep breath and clenched his teeth to hold back the cry of pain. Despite the material of his jacket resisted, Peter couldn't guarantee himself that there would be no wound there when he took off his shirt later.

                “Peter?”

                He opened his eyes to face Gamora again. She pressed the wound with her hands and looked at him with concern, though she clearly felt more pain than he.

                “I'm fine,” he assured her. “We have to get you out of here.”

                Peter pushed the large loose part of the tree off his back, feeling a stab of pain in the process. Yes, he must have been hurt. He looked at Gamora's hands, seeing blood rise between her fingers and he moved to pick her up in his lap. From past experiences, Peter knew the movement would hurt.

                “It's going to be okay now, just hold on, darling. Come on, it'll only last a second.”

                Gamora moaned in pain as Peter pulled her off the ground, and he kissed her forehead in a silent apology, quickly swerving from the trees on the way to walk away.

                “Drax, Groot!” Peter called on the communicator.

                “I am Groot.”

                “What?! Are you all right?”

                “We are. We killed them all.”

                “Contact and go to find Rock, he needs help to carry the equipment.”

                “Right.”

                “Mantis, me and Gamora are heading in your direction, wait right there.”

                “Understood.”

                “Rock,” Peter called.

                “Is the area clean? Can someone finally help me with this here ?!”

                “Drax and Groot are heading toward you. Groot lost half his left arm, but he's fine. We've knocked them down, but Gamora and Mantis were wounded. Bring the equipment to the ship at lightning speed, Gamora needs care!”

                “You must be in pain,” Gamora said. “Let me see that later.”

                “You're the one who needs help now. I'll be fine.”

                “Thank you, Peter,” the killer said, earning a smile from him.

                “Don't sleep,” Peter said, staring into her brown eyes. “Let's get there quick,” he said softly to her as he moved.

                Gamora nodded and tried to relax in his arms, despite the terrible pain in her body.

******

                Peter put his wounded wife to bed while Drax and Rock carried the stolen equipment into the ship. Groot's arm was already growing again.

                “Mantis,” Peter said as she entered the bedroom, the wound on her arm was already healing. “You did very well today, you kept your head cool and made good decisions at the right times, you're evolving fast.”

                “Thank you,” she smiled.

                “Are you alright?” He pointed to the wound.

                “Yes, that will vanish in a few hours. Let me help Gamora.”

                The Star Lord decided to question her later about the incident in the forest. Gamora needed attention, now!

                “The guy she killed stabbed her. Make that bleeding stop, please,” Peter's voice was gentle as ever, but Mantis could feel the desperation in him.

                She sat down next to zehoberi on the bed and Gamora withdrew her hands from the place for Mantis to see. The alien observed the damage quickly and put her hands there. Peter sat down on the floor beside the bed, holding one of Gamora's bloody hands, which squeezed his back tightly as her breath tightened. Peter had a bad feeling when his wife closed her eyes as if she had passed out. Mantis's antennae were shining and she had closed her eyes.

                Gamora felt a wave of relief run through her body as the pain subsided, and the wounded place became numb. The zehoberi closed her eyes as she felt the bleeding stagnate and stopped soaking her clothes. The grip of Peter's hand on hers was a little stronger and she wanted to tell him that she was fine, but to continue to rest seemed very good at the moment. When Mantis was finished, the wound was stagnant but not fully healed, Gamora didn't seem to feel any more pain, and finally she opened her eyes slowly. Mantis had no healing power, she controlled the nervous system, but it could accelerate healing.

                “It’ll heal faster, but keep the care of always.”

                “Thank you, Mantis,” Gamora exchanged a smile with her friend. “Peter was hurt too.”

                “It was nothing serious.”

                “What happened?”

                “A huge branch fell off the top of a tree... And struck his back.”

                “Let me see,” Mantis said.

                Peter was actually beginning to feel pain. At the insistent look of the two women, he removed his jacket and pulled the shirt up, causing Mantis and Gamora to goggle their eyes momentarily. A large hematoma involved a cut, small, but deep, and probably painful. Peter shouldn't even have noticed that his shirt was stained with blood, even without it ripping.

                “Stand still,” Mantis asked as she touched the spot.

                Peter recoiled for a second when he felt pain, but he let her do her job. The place went dormant and his pain was gone, he felt an immense relief, and then he understood why Gamora had closed her eyes in her turn.

                “You won't feel pain for a long time, but don't do anything exaggerated until you heal. I think we should go to a hospital for more intense care.”

                The two thanked her again and Mantis left them alone.

                “And now?”

                “Let's move to town,” Peter replied, finishing removing his shirt and lowering himself to the side of the bed to look at her. “Rock and Groot will deliver the equipment and make sure we get paid. Drax and Mantis are going to buy supplies. You and I are going to a hospital. I want to make sure you're going to be okay.”

                “It takes a lot, a lot more than that to kill me.”

                “I know, He laughed softly and stood up to kiss her. “I'll help you clean that blood and change your clothes. You're forbidden to make any sudden moves until I make sure it won't open and kill you.”

                For a moment her angry expression struggled with a look of agreement, and Gamora sighed. Peter offered her a smile and kissed her cheek. He locked the bedroom door and did as he promised. He helped her out of her bloodstained clothes and took clean clothes from the two of them to the bathroom. Gamora knew he knew she could go it alone, but she let him take care of her. She loved that about Peter. He always took care of her with devotion and all the love in the world, as if she were a rarer and more precious item than the infinite stones, and Peter had already told her out loud that this was exactly how she was to him. Now that Thanos had been dead for a year now, she wanted to enjoy it as much as she could.

                “Come on, darling,” he said in that sweet way that made Gamora melt, and pulled her hands gently, slowly following along with her into the bathroom.

                “I love you,” she whispered as she leaned back against his chest and rested her head on his shoulder, letting the warm water draw the blood from her skin.

              “Me too, Mora,” he answered in the same way. “I love you, _love of my life_ ,” he sang the last sentence, wrapping his arms around her more in the face of her drowsiness, wanting to make sure she was safe.

                “Earth music?”

                “Love of my life by Freddy Mercury, one of the greatest singers of all time. He sang on Queen, this is one of their most famous songs.”

                “I want to hear more later.”

                “Your wish is an order. Let's hear more later.”

                She smiled as she turned her face to rest on the curve of his neck, feeling him kiss her softly on the temple and stroking her skin with his thumbs near the wound, being careful to avoid the place. The water that fell on them was almost therapeutic, Gamora didn't even notice when she dozed off against him.

                “Hey, sweetie,” Peter called softly, smiling. “No blood. Time for a shower and a rest. I'll help you.”

                Gamora opened her eyes and took a few seconds to wake fully, turning to face Peter and hugging him, feeling his strong hands firmly on her back. Her fingers lightly brushed the cut on her husband's back, he felt no pain this time, but Gamora avoided the gesture again.

                “Yes, let's sleep somewhere else,” she teased, her mind more clear.

                The terran grinned.

                “I love you,” he said as he reached for the soap and brushed out the zehoberi's long hair to lather her back.

              Gamora closed her eyes again. Peter couldn't tell if she was really asleep, but he suspected he would practically have to bathe her and dress her, alone. He allowed himself to admire her for a moment in her frail state, and to think about how the most dangerous killer of the galaxy could seem like a harmless angel and be so adorable at such times.

                “Mora?” He called quietly.

                “I'm awake. Just enjoying you. We could stay like this forever.”

                Peter's smile widened. How he loved her!

                “I agree.”

                He saw her smile at that moment.

                “Are you alright? Do you feel pain?”

                “No.”

                “I think it's safe to get some sleep. Let's continue here, okay?”

                She nodded and opened her eyes, moving away from him to clean herself, but leaning back on Peter again as he massaged her head with the shampoo.

******

                They parked the ship in a wooded area inside the city, it was the nearest and also the safest place from which they needed to go. Peter and Gamora had just returned from the hospital and were alone at Millano. Rock and Groot were delivering the equipment and receiving payment from them from their client. Drax and Mantis were in town buying supplies and waiting for Rock and Groot. A light rain began to fall and they could hear the drops of water crashing into the Millano.

                “I hope they come back soon, this rain can get worse,” Peter commented. “But on the other hand... Days like this on Earth were used as days to rest and do whatever you wanted, if you had no pressing commitment.”

                “Queen is really very good,” Gamora said as she listened to the zune, she smiled sitting on their bed.

                “I said you'd like it. But we should follow the medical recommendation and rest until you're one hundred percent,” he said, lowering himself to remove her boots and his own.

                Gamora didn't protest. She set the zune aside, and after the two of them changed into lighter clothing, they were lying comfortably at the sound of the rain. Peter wrapped her in a hug, never stopping to stroke her hair.

                “Everything is better now, it seems so much easier,” she said suddenly. “Without Thanos,” she answered Peter's gaze. “I know I've ever said that, but... Sometimes I can't believe it's true, we're free. Which Nebula is well and trying to rebuild her life, even if for the time being she didn't agree to stay with us all.”

                “I also find it strange at times, but I feel relieved.”

                “Me too.”

                “Is she fine?”

                “Yes... What else is done on Earth on rainy days? Besides sleeping. You told me that earthlings find the sound of the rain is calming.”

                “Good... You do other things. When I was little, my mother would cook something on rainy days, something she wouldn't normally cook, or we'd hide under a blanket and she'd tell me stories, or we'd watch movies, or we'd sit by the window to see the rain falls.

                “Sometimes we'd walk outside in the rain, just long enough not to get sick. It was fun,” he smiled earnestly at the memories.

                “If it rains the next time we're on Earth, I want to do it with you, walk in the rain, it feels good.”

                “Combined, we will.”

                Their feet entwined and Gamora snuggled closer to him, putting a kiss on his neck.

                “Thank you, Peter,” she whispered. “For taking care of me since we met. And so well. I really appreciate it, you know.”

                “I know. You do the same for me, and I can never express how grateful I am. And happy. Very happy, Mora.”

                Gamora moved to face him, and soon they were joined in a sweet, deep kiss. She knew it too. Peter was always demonstrating how precious she was to him. A sudden hug, but full of caring and care, a kiss on her cheek or in her hair, small words and discreet gestures, but that signify the world to both of them, the softness in the tone of voice when he knew that for some reason she wasn't well, the silence when he knew she needed, every song he seemed to sing alone, but Gamora knew it was for her, the gentle caress on her back and her hair, and comforting words when she awoke from a nightmare, the worry in his eyes at tense moments in battles and after it, and especially quiet moments like this, only they two. Peter stroked her cheek with his hand as the kiss ended, and they exchanged a smile.

                “I wouldn't wish for any other life where you weren't.”

                “Nor I, Star Lord.”

                They both laughed and smiled together. In the end, there was something good about Peter being taken from Earth by Yondu. There was something good about Thanos leading Gamora to that orb. Now they had a life together, happier than they could have imagined.


End file.
